


the lock screen incident

by EthelPhantom



Series: CG drabbles [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: “I’m your lock screen?!”“...You weren’t supposed to see that.”





	the lock screen incident

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again with more SuzaLulu stuff. This ship seems to literally own my heart and soul because why else would I be writing them when I have about a million exams in the span of a week starting tomorrow and I should be studying because fuck I don't know any Swedish.

“I’ll be back in a minute. I have to check if Nunnally is asleep”, Lelouch said, waving at Suzaku before he left his room. Suzaku waved back smiling even though he knew perfectly well Lelouch wouldn’t see it. It didn’t matter — after all, it was the thought that counted.

Suzaku was left behind to sit on his best friend’s (no, boyfriend’s. The thought still made Suzaku giddy) bed, fiddling with the corner of the blanket. They had been planning to have a sleepover after such a long time, and now that they were dating, they had decided sharing a bed was no problem.

He listened to the voices in the quiet house, trying to make sense of where Lelouch was and how long it would take him to come back. Eventually, though, he got bored of waiting and instead decided to take Lelouch’s phone, curious whether he could guess the password or not. 

It did take him a few tries (he tried first Nunnally’s name, his own name, even the name of Lelouch’s favourite book series), but then he thought of the story Lelouch had been written and got a brilliant idea. Maybe… 

Suzaku quickly typed the two words he’d thought of, hoping it would work.

And work it did. 

_ Zero Requiem _ . 

It was the turning point in the story Lelouch was writing, and Suzaku knew Lelouch was proud of it. (Or, what could he say, when Lelouch came up with it, he  _ could. Not. Shut. up. About. it. _ ) That’s why he decided to see if he had used it as his password, too. 

The phone unlocked. Lelouch always kept his phone away from Suzaku for some reason, but he’d never said Suzaku couldn’t touch it, so here he was, hoping to pass the time (sure, he had his own phone, but first of all it was on the other side of the room, and second of all, where’s the fun in that?). He would still need to be careful, though. He didn’t want Lelouch to get mad at him for, for example, accidentally deleting or uninstalling something. Now that would be a bad thing.

As soon as Suzaku saw what his lock screen was, though, all thoughts of “be careful with it” were gone. It was a picture Suzaku couldn’t remember Lelouch ever taking it, so either he’d managed to be sneaky and take it while Suzaku wasn’t watching, or he’d gotten it from one of their friends. Either was possible, especially since one of their friends was Anya who was never apart from her phone and camera. 

He was gaping, just staring at the screen with his mouth hanging wide open. It was a picture of him, smiling and holding Arthur even as the cat was biting him. His hair was even more of a mess than usually. 

Suzaku actually remembered that day. It was from his birthday that year. The happiest one he’d had in ages, all his friends there with him. Just the mere thought of it still brought a smile to Suzaku’s face. 

He started looking for more photos of that day, planning to send them to himself as he didn’t have many. Only a few Shirley had been willing to send him. His finger hovered above the gallery icon, still contemplating whether he should actually do it.

And that was when Lelouch came back. 

“What in the world are you doing?”, he asked, rather frantically if you asked Suzaku, and hurried to snatch the phone from Suzaku’s hands. Suzaku leant back, lifting the phone and trying to get farther from Lelouch. And, as one could guess, that resulted in Lelouch not succeeding. He only fell down on Suzaku who caught him, of course, but still held the phone away from him with the other hand. 

“Your— I’m your lock screen?!”, Suzaku asked, his tone raising towards the end of the question. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so shocked or surprised. Suzaku was sure he looked like a question mark at this point. 

Lelouch stood back up, trying to get his composure back and looked away. “...You weren’t supposed to see that”, he mumbled and let his eyes wander to the floor. 

“Aw, that’s adorable, but, you know, you could have just asked for a picture”, Suzaku said smiling and pulled Lelouch down to his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Lelouch stiffened first but relaxed in Suzaku’s hold in seconds. Thankfully so. Suzaku wouldn’t have known what to do if he hadn’t. He rested his head against Suzaku’s shoulder, and hummed, content with how they were now. “Where did you even get it? The picture, I mean.”

Suzaku let himself relax as well, resting his chin on Lelouch’s head. It was something he really loved doing, just being close to Lelouch. It was comfortable and he felt safe. 

“I took the picture myself, although Anya and Milly had many I was considering. You looked cute in them”, Lelouch answered after a while of silence. 

A beat. 

“What did you just say?”

“I said you looked stupid in them.”

Did he believe a word of that? No. Was he ready to accept it as the only thing he was going to get as an answer from Lelouch? Yes. And he was content to leave it as such, too. But, then he caught a glimpse of red on Lelouch’s cheeks. Suzaku’s breath came to a hitch. How could someone even be this cute? There was no way he was going just let it be  _ now _ .

“You said I looked cute, didn’t you? You think I’m cute.”

Suzaku’s words startled Lelouch, which then resulted in him hiding his face from Suzaku by turning it against Suzaku’s chest. Suzaku laughed and held Lelouch tighter. 

“No I don’t”, he said, snapping. It did nothing but make Suzaku even more amused. He really, really loved this boy.

“You’re lying, you’re most definitely blushing.”

“Shut up, no I’m not!”

Suzaku squeezed Lelouch and kissed the top of his head. “I love you so much, he whispered into his hair and smiled. 

Lelouch lifted his hand and took Suzaku’s hand into his own, squeezing his fingers lightly. The other he wrapped around Suzaku, snuggling closer. After a stressing day, it was probably the most relaxed either had been. 

“You’re an idiot. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Do leave me a comment, I'd love to professionally talk, or scream about these dorks with you! 
> 
> (Also they make me so happy please)


End file.
